The following generally relates to a light device. More particularly, it pertains to an electrical outlet powered night light having a moveable structure that moves into a position that inhibits access to a second electrical outlet.
A typical conventional night light includes a light source powered through electrical contacts that receive power from a wall or otherwise mounted electrical receptacle. Depending on the type of light source (e.g., an incandescent light bulb), a shield may be attached to the night light to provide a barrier between the light source and the environment.
In many instances, such a night light is configured to be left in place once plugged into the electrical receptacle. As such, conventional night lights typically are constructed so as not to interfere with access to an adjacent electrical outlet when plugged into one of the outlets of a duplex receptacle. This allows the user to plug in the night light in one of the outlets and plug a different device into the other outlet without having to move the night light. However, in some instances, this is undesirable. For example, in one instance the user may desire to prevent access to the adjacent electrical outlet to prevent individuals such as children from accessing the outlet or other devices from receiving power through the outlet.
Many attempts have been made to develop a night light that blocks access to the unused receptacle of the duplex receptacle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,025 to Bohlool et al. discloses an night light/outlet cover plate that screws to a duplex electrical receptacle. The night light/outlet cover plate is a single unitary assembly with an enclosed night light portion having electrical contacts that plug into a first outlet of a duplex receptacle and a cover plate portion that covers an area around the receptacles and blocks access to the second outlet of the receptacle.
Consequently, the night light/outlet cover plate is the duplex electrical receptacle cover plate. Thus, in order to access the unused outlet or remove the night light, if desired, the entire cover plate must be removed, which requires unscrewing the attachment screws and exposing the electrical wires powering the outlets. In addition, the portion blocking access to the second outlet of the receptacle is merely an extension of the outlet cover plate and does not conform to the aesthetics of the night light portion.
In another example, patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,516 to Lai discloses a single night light wall outlet structure that covers both outlets of a duplex receptacle. The single structure provides access to the outlets of the duplex receptacle through two openings within the structure. The electrical contacts of the night light extend through one of the openings and into one of the outlets, and the other outlet is accessible through the other opening. An outlet shield is pivotally attached to the structure such that it sits to one side of (e.g., below) both outlets. When the outlet shield is pivoted toward the light source, it blocks access to the outlet, and when the outlet shield is pivoted away from the light source, the shield hangs below the receptacle.
Unfortunately, since the structure covers both outlets, the night light cannot be plugged in unless the other outlet is not being used. Likewise, once plugged in, the night light cannot be removed unless the other outlet is not being used. In addition, the shape of the opening to the outlet and the size of the cover plate structure limit the type of the plug that can be plugged into the outlet through the opening. Moreover, when using the outlet to power another device, the outlet shield hangs down past the duplex receptacle, exposing the shield and the structures on the inside of the shield, including a pivot, pivot connectors, a portion of the shield mounted to the pivot, engagement hooks, and finger gripping recesses, such that they are susceptible to damage.
In view of the above, there is an unresolved need for an improved night light.